Beneath Your Beauty Lies Fears
by Nova-Author
Summary: "Kakashi-sensei…Why are you doing this for me? Why are you going out of your way to try to soothe me? Why are you trying to help me even though nobody else cares…?" I choked out. And then his response. "Well…every nin deserves to have someone there, either to love, to have as a friend, or to have to care about, when there is no one for him to love?" KakashiXKiba Shipping. MaleXMale


**_Beneath Your Beauty Lies Fears;; KakaKiba;; That's My Answer_**

**_AU;; Hey guys! It's me, Nova. Well, anyways…so, I've been getting reviews and such, and there is a pending ShikamaruXNaruto story in the process. Besides that, I've noticed that I get several views and such, but, as an author, it's always nice to get some reviews! So, if whoever views this, if you don't mind, can you leave a review? Also, just going to put this out there, this story has a tinge bit of cursing, but no extremes, and well, they kiss and such, but nothing really along those lines. But, this story's rating may be changed to M, so be warned. _**

****** Kiba's Point of View**

Sapphire clear skies painted the canvas of the day, sending a cloud of hope over the village that really needed the reassurance. Subtle, pastel petals of different variations of rosy pinks to carroty orange tickled the breeze with a delicious, saccharine scent, the welcoming, soothing sent was pure and pleasant. Tiny forest birds sang their dulcet songs, chirping in chaste harmony. Threadlike, diaphanous strands of grass and wheat grazed my arms and legs in such a way, sending tickling chills and shivers up my spine. The sunlight was warm, heating the meadow with just the right amount of warmth to satisfy someone.

Seizing the day as one to relax upon, the placid, milky pooch that lay beside me swept his leathery, olive black nose across my cheek before rasping his raspberry colored tongue across my face, leaving a thick trail of saliva across the red marking on my face. The sticky sensation that clung to my face was something that I was used to by now. The spit of the dog was nothing, when Akamaru was younger he'd unknowingly urinate on my face, or excreting in a sandal of mine. Though he was my forever friend, he could be a bothersome one. Though, he never judged me, he never left me, and he always loved me. I had a unique skill that not another shinobi in the village had. I could speak to dogs, understand them, and I had a special connection with them. I also had animalistic instincts, the ability to sniff out scents within a two mile radius. When angry, fangs extend as well as nails, or should I say claws, and my speed increases incredibly. Well…I wasn't exactly the only one who could speak to dogs, because Kakashi had a summoning jutsu that summoned dogs at well, also one of Akamaru's friends, Pakuun. But, Kakashi's dogs spoke English, which we spoke, so anyone could understand them. Akamaru spoke fluent dog.

Taking up one of Shikamaru's habits for the day, I relaxed against the base of the willow tree, the mauve and wine colored flowers smelled like rich lilies and a tinge of lavender to the essence, soothing, relaxing for the mind and senses. Three, tall, lean trees circled the looming tree I lay beneath, the trio bearing cherry blossoms, Sakura trees to be exact. Their scent was much more…frilly, than the scent of a willow, though sweet, and sugary in scent, it wasn't as relaxing as the rich, luxurious smell that the willow contained.

Light petals brushed against the tip of my nose, allowing me to inhale the lavish bouquet. The aroma was just perfection. Utter perfection to be exact.

Though, my nose traced another odor, something not like the lavender fragrance that stained the tree. Sniffing out the other whiff, the scent became a bit more obvious. It was a male figure, young still, probably the age of Kurenai-sensei, which meant about 26. The cologne of the human was that of a sandalwood scent, also mixed with the essence of rose. I wasn't sure if I should be threatened by it, or allured. The trace soothed my mind, allowing me to relax and dwell further into my day off. Though, a ninja always had to be prepared. Fingering the monochrome kunai that was buried in the depths of my pocket, I snagged it with my fingernails and hooked my long, beige appendages around the grip of it.

The rustling in the distance alerted me, and I became on guard. Obsidian eyes tracing the trees, tracing the movement of the leaves, I believed I was prepared for anything. A sliver of silver caught my attention. Detecting movement, the kunai that I had fingered earlier found its' way between my fingers. In one fluid movement, the blade was drawn, and it was thrown with what I had to say was remarkable precision. Though, when I saw the person, I instantly recognized the figure. The faux, silver hair that was up against gravity, slightly jerked at the top in the other direction, the hair fluffy, like a cloud, the dense black eye that was visible only because his eyes wasn't covered by his ninja band or his mask, and the placid skin, it was all a dead giveaway. _It's Kakashi Sensei. Great._

My ears were made aware of a shredding noise, and my eyes darted back towards the scene where I had just thrown my kunai. Eyes widening in surprise, I saw that I had slit the mask that always covered the bottom half of his face, the face that no one had scene without the mask…ever. Though, the navy blue mask wasn't completely torn off either. There was a thin slit in the side, revealing the edge of a cherry lip, and the edge of a nose. So, no one could say he was ugly beneath the second skin that surrounded his lower-face. The blade that I had aimed in his direction had him hooked to a tree by the lope of his ear. _Crap! I got to help him! That has to hurt! I'm lucky that I didn't rip his ear off in a whole! _

Scrambling up from where I had been perched beneath the swaying tree, I emerged from the tranquility that once had rest in only seconds ago. Flitting towards the pinned educator, I knelt down next to him beneath the Sakura blossom tree, unlatching his ear from the tree in a swift movement. Falling down a bit, he slumped against the tree, his hand rising to touch his earlobe, which was bleeding rather profusely, but the hole was big enough to fit a five centimeter gage. Instinctively, I sat down next to him, repositioning myself so I could align my mouth up with the wound. Though I was basically straddling the poor guy at the moment, I curved my neck around and caught the wound in my mouth, my canine-like instincts kicking in. Licking at the blood, I lapped up the coppery liquor on my prickly pink appendage, though I made sure not to swallow the possibly diseased blood. Probing the tip of the bumpy flesh into the gouge, I slipped my hand into my coat pocket, in search for the extra bandages that I kept in there. Finally feeling the ragged textured bandages, I caught them between my fingers immediately, unraveling them and preparing to seal the gaping circle that I had created in the silver-haired man. Looping the blood-stopper into the hole, and making sure to cover every inch so that there would be enough to soak up the blood and stop the oozing.

"Kiba, did you just…lick my ear?" probed the slightly confused copy-nin, a lethargic look painted heavily into his slate eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I muttered inaudibly, my forehead falling onto his shoulder, trying to get back on my train of thought, trying to think straight.

"No…but why are you straddling me?" questioned the sharingan user. _Crap! That's right! I crawled on him so that I could get better range to his ear!_

"I **was** "straddling" you because I was trying to get better access to your ear." I stated flatly, crawling off of his lap and placing myself beside him, though my nose still found its way into his sleeve, sniffing that scent that I had scented earlier. _So that's where the sandalwood and rose fragrance came from. Though there is a slight mixture of earth, Sakura blossoms, and blood now…and my saliva that's still dripping on his ear. _

"Why are you sniffing me?" interrogated the wounded man, his voice as dry and dull as ever. Huffing quietly, breathing in more of his scent before just burying my nose in his sleeve, gently poking his shoulder with the tip of my uncontrollable nose,

"It's because of the fact that you smell nice…I like the scent…it's calm and relaxing…I smelled it from a mile away, I just didn't know who the scent belonged to…but, y'know, I have a dog's nose, so your smell is more apparent to me than others." He smiled. Though the only way that I could tell was because of the way that his mask creased when he smiled, and because of the edge of his lip, which was visible only because I had sliced off a piece of his mask.

"Well…I never knew that soap and my house smelled so good." muttered the sensei of Team 7, lightly taking one of his hands and combing it through my hair, pushing the furry hood down to my shoulder, tangling his long, pallid, sallow appendages through the thick, brunette locks that was my hair. It was rather soothing, along with his strong scent that brought a bit of balance to my mind.

"Good, dog." tittered the tenor pitched man, the smirk on his lips forming smoothly. Growling lowly in my throat, the snarl bellowing the depths of my chest, sending a bit of vibrations against his arm where my body rested. Lowering his head down near my face, he lightly cocked his head to the right and allowed his masked mouth to slink a bit closer, his covered teeth nipping at the lobe of my ear, which immediately caused me to calm down and become submissive, docile. With dogs, when one bites the ear of the other, the other pup usually becomes obedient and listens, or it usually turns out to be a fight. _How does Kakashi know that I'll listen to that, but Kurenai doesn't? Oh wait…right, he has dogs of his own… _

Digits prodding my hair, they began to work there way through, beginning to entangle themselves like they had before, rubbing into my scalp with tender ease. His cloaked teeth were still nipping at my ear, keeping me in my place, though after a minute or so, his grip on the soft flesh became loose, and he drew his wet cavern away from the cherry flesh. Elevating my body with ease, he cradled me in his arms and lap, allowing me to relax the way I had been before beneath the mulberry willow tree. A heated hand found its' way to the cloaked area of my stomach, rubbing the solid muscle that was developing on my abdomen and stomach area, petting my belly as if I were a puppy dog. Though this was a major turn of events, it was still something to enjoy. The care that he seemed to put into keeping me relaxed made me feel a bit better about myself, it boosted my morale a bit, and it made me feel cared about for once instead of being forgotten about by the rest of my team and village.

"Kakashi-sensei…" The almost inaudible whisper escaped my lips, slipping through uneasily, "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you going out of your way to try to soothe me? Why are you trying to help me even though nobody else cares…?" I choked out, the whimper shrill compared to my usually somewhat deep voice. There was a masked sense of ache and ignominy in my eyes, something that shook me up, made me scared to trust him. Though when I traced something else that lingered on the mischievous male, I noticed that he had the milky scent of concern rooted to him, and I became still.

"Well…every nin deserves to have someone there, either to love, to have as a friend, or to have to care about…how is a nin supposed to have 'The Will of Fire' if there is no one for him to care about, and there is no one for him to love?" _Wait….he actually cared?_

"I have people to care about…I have Hana, my sister, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei…" I dragged on, the list of names began to fade out. _But do I really love them? I'm part of a team where I have to fight for them, but does that mean I actually love them in that sense? Surely I have to or I wouldn't fight for them…or is it just my instinct as half-dog to protect those who protect me? _

"Do you not want me to care for you?" hushed the copy-ninja in a mellifluous tone, dragging a finger down my cheek in a supple, delicate way, his surprisingly velvety fingers bringing a sense of tranquility to my mind.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I murmured, boggled by everything that was happening right now. _So, I initially came out here so I can relax, I slit open a sensei's ear because I thought he was the enemy, I told him that he smells good and I started nuzzling him, he took dominancy over me, and now I'm in his lap, unable to relax, which is why I came out here in the first place, but everything isn't going according to plan…ugh! If only I had the mind of Shikamaru, Sakura, or Ino, then maybe I'd be able to evaluate what's happening right now…_

"Quit calling me sensei already, I'm not your sensei, Kurenai is your sensei." mumbled the blunt educator, his eyes somewhat barren of emotions, though his scent told it all.

"But you're an elder t-."

"I'm not that old, okay!" griped the now somewhat frustrated teacher, his muscles tensing up a bit. A crimson flush spread across my face and over the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry Kakashi…" I said softly, trying to get him to cuddle me like he did before, nuzzling my head into his flak jacket. _Wait…I actually like this? What the hell? Ugh…whatever. _

I could tell that Kakashi was astonished by my decision to continue to nestle into his embrace, actually trying to get him to snuggle with me. Inhaling his genuine scent, I attempted to register it in my mind, so I could always track it down if I wanted to. The ambiance was cozy, and it made me feel at rest. A long, rounded hand descended to my jaw-line, cupping the side of my face, caressing the area with his fingers. Nimble digits chafing my tender, ruby flesh, my eyes began to seal shut, though when I thought that I'd be able to bury myself in his warmth and settle for a slumber, I felt something soft run across my other tattoo. Peeking open my left eye, I saw a sight to behold. Kakashi's mask was off of his face.  
Staggering, a tremor scaled down my spine, racking up my back. Eyes ample, carrying a mixture of amazement and covetousness, I couldn't draw my eyes away from the scene. He had such a graceful face, clear, placid, not a single strand or tuft of hair or any imperfection to be exact blemished his face. Curved and broad, his chin was slightly angled. Plush, fuchsia lips, the slightest bit milky near the top and bottom nip of his lips.

"Is something wrong?" quizzed the hoary-mane man. Eyes examining my face, he tried to find something that told him what was "wrong".

"N-Nothing." _Great, now I'm stuttering like Hinata. What am I, twelve? I'm a seventeen year old. Get it together, Kiba!_

"That sounds like a lie."

"Maybe it is."

"Kiba, you're obviously lying."

"Kakashi, you're obviously going to have my foot up your ass."

"Seems pleasurable."

"You sicko."

"Just tell me the truth."

"Why should I?"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Like I said, nothing. Now stop pestering me."

"Don't lie to me, Kiba Inuzuka."

I sighed tenderly and shifted, sitting in his lap. Gingerly, I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes tiredly. A pair of arms drew me closer into the copy-nin's lithe yet well muscled body. _Was he enjoying this?_ His embrace was mellow and amorous, his hands grazing atop my abdomen and stomach again, his other arm wrapped around my chest, keeping me in place.

"Has anyone ever treated you like this before, Kiba?" _Now that I think about it…has anyone shown me affection before? Has anyone treated me like I was special?...I'm a…._

"No." If finally whispered, the reply hoarse, raspy, croaky in general. The word seemed to quiver on the edge of my lip, not wanting to come out. A part of me wanted to lie and say that someone had actually cared, that someone actually loved me; that someone actually wanted to protect me. But then I'd be lying to the only person who actually seemed to want me to feel cared for, to feel loved.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled the chrome haired man quietly, lightly nuzzling my ear with his nose, lightly poking the point of his nose into the lobe of my ear.

"Don't feel pity for me…maybe I just don't deserve affection…I'm a freak…I'm basically a werewolf…I'm pathetic. It's like I have no life, I mean nothing more than just a tracker to everyone. All I do is sniff around and chase down things that I'm supposed to, like an over-obedient mutt. Why would anyone love me?" I can't believe I actually said that. Did I really just spurt out all of my insecurities to the first person who showed me affection?

"I'm sorry, I should really get going…" I cried out, body shivering with a bit of fear and regret. Arms flailing, trying to get free from his grip, the only thing I realized that I wasn't going to be let go. _So know I'm going to run away like a wimp? How pathetic, Kiba…_

With a quick, nimble, fluid movement, he swung me around and had me facing him.

"I know you're scared, and I know you've never experienced this before…but please, give me a chance to show you that love isn't a bad thing…?" _Should I give him a chance? If he breaks my heart, will I lose my dignity…?Does it matter?_

"Kiba…give me an answer."

Gazing at his eyes, the own tears that had begun to form in my eyes began to spill from their holding, the salty liquor streaming down my cheeks and over the scarlet tattoos that marked each side of my jaw-line. I was trying to think of a way to say yes or no, and I wasn't sure if a simple 'yes' or a simple 'no' would suit the situation. Within minutes time I found an answer.

My lips were pressed against his within seconds, kneading his lips between my own. At first, he didn't respond, his pink flesh limp between my hungry lips, though, a moment later he responded by pressing his lips back into mine. His hands traveled to the base of my neck, the area between where my head and neck met, and placed his hand firmly there, keeping my head in place. Fingers crawling up the side of his neck, the tips of my nails found where his hair was, and began spindling it like yawn around the long tips. Kakashi had lips like heaven and hands like silk. I felt guilty. I, on the other hand, or should I say paw, had calloused hands from training and climbing throughout the days, and somewhat firm and slightly chapped lips.

Drawing away from the kiss after about a minute or so, my eyes leisurely opened, gradually snapping out of my yearning phase. My breath hitched a few times before collecting my breath again.

"There Kakashi, that was my answer."


End file.
